midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderworks
The Forge of the Wonderworks is a rarer type of shop. Unlike some other merchants, these are almost always combinations workshops and storefronts, with emphasis on the former. They are typically staffed by the technomancer or engineer who made them. Who else could explain what the doodads and whatsits are, and how they work? Sometimes called machinists or tinkers (especially if not a full-blown technomancer) this is the home of the steampunky goodness of our equipment lists. Tools and accessories for technical types can be found here, as well as inventions unique to that shop. Not only are wonderworks rare, but many of them specialise: steam, traps, optics, clockwork, et cetera. Thus, not all of these items may be found in any one shop, especially the more complex ones. ---- Abacus . . . . . 12ƒ Apron, lead . . . . . 19₲ ::————For working with radiation. Astrolabe, astronomer's . . . . . 1150₲ ::————Very high-quality and accuracy, but also very delicate; these devices are far from portable. This variety may be spherical and incorporated into a celestial armillary sphere, or may be combined with a torquetum or orrey. Ball bearing, per hundred, steel, small . . . . . 11₲10ƒ Calliope . . . . . 85₲ ::————The name rhymes with 'Penelope' not 'antelope'. If you have trouble with that, just call it a 'steam organ'. Clock, grandfather . . . . . 400₲ Clock, pocketwatch . . . . . 600₲ ::————This is the very pinnacle of modern technomancy. Pocketwatches are tiny, self-winding, and incredibly accurate. They can even accurately show seconds! Clock, solar . . . . . 45₲ ::————This is like a water clock (and just as big and immobile) but uses the sun instead of flowing water. These are big enough to show minutes. Clock, wall/desk . . . . . 110₲ Clock, water . . . . . 70₲ ::————Since these are properly works of architecture, they aren't exactly very portable. Compass, the one used for finding north, pocket type . . . . . 7₲10 ::————Very rare and very difficult to make; you're far more likely to see just the case of one used for the Undead Seeker spell than for an actual compass (at 2% of the price). Dewar's flask . . . . . 35₲ ::————In another world, this is known by the genericised trademark 'thermos'. It's two layers of glass separated by vacuum, with a protective casing and fully stoppered. It keeps hot drinks hot and cold drinks cold, and holds twenty ounces. Duck tape, 20 yards . . . . . 16ƒ ::————You're welcome. Espresso machine . . . . . 115₲ ::————Steam! Gas mask . . . . . 70₲ ::————Styles include bird beaks, WWII gas masks, Sandman style, and the sort with lots of zippers. Canisters can be swapped for different functions, including: reduce or increase humidity in the air, block foul odours, trap dust or soot, recycle water breathed out, or a charcoal filter that absorbs or blocks many poisonous vapours. Gear, large . . . . . 6ƒ ::————Also: cog, sprocket, gearwheel, pinion, transverse, cogwheel, et cetera Gear, small . . . . . 4ƒ Gun cleaning kit . . . . . 10₲ Handcuffs . . . . . 20₲10 ::————Modern wrist irons (all right, steel) with ratchets and keys Hourglass, hour (actually an hour) . . . . . 1₲10 ::————The second simplest method of telling time; useful in all weather, day or night; highly accurate, but you need someone to keep flipping the flipping thing. Hourglass, minute . . . . . 18ƒ ::————Actually, these are available in several variants, one and three minutes are the most common. Kite, simple . . . . . 12ƒ Lighter, cigarette . . . . . 27₲10 Lock, superior . . . . . 3₲ Lockpick set . . . . . 15₲ Magnet, chunk . . . . . 8ƒ ::————I don't see the point in obfuscating this item by calling it a lodestone. This is a decent sized bit of magetised metal—naturally occurring or artificially created—that holds between five and twenty pounds. Magnet, horseshoe . . . . . 1₲14 ::————It holds thirty pounds. (You thought I was going to do an Insane Clown Posse joke, didn't you? Nah, Pink Floyd already wrote about magnets and miracles on The Division Bell.) Pressure gauge . . . . . 5₲1 ::————"Anti-matter containment fields failing… If I can't stabilize them, we'll have to eject the reactor core or she'll blow." Pump, large . . . . . 30₲15 ::————Useful for wells or ships Pump, small . . . . . 6₲ ::————Foot-pedal powered Sapping detector . . . . . 5₲ ::————By filling a copper globe or basin with smaller copper spheres and placing them in key areas, one may detect the vibrations of someone tunnelling beneath a keep's walls. These vibrate and make noise when someone tries sapping nearby. The better ones can even detect the actions of an Elemental. The low-tech (and greatly diminished effectiveness) version is to simply use bowls of water & watch for ripples. Scope . . . . . 44₲10 ::————Used to bullseye womp rats in your T-16 Screws, half-pound box . . . . . 1₲2 ::————Don't expect screws to have any consistency in size, width, or angle of threading. Be happy if the smith remembered to set the head as either cross-tip or flat-head. Sextant . . . . . 120₲ ::————This is a nicer and higher-tech version of the transverse astrolabe. Traditionally made of brass. Shackles, superior . . . . . 20₲ ::————The superior version isn't just stronger (mostly via better attention to the chains, if any) but has a much more intimidating lock. The simpler variants may only have a pin hammered into place. Spinner . . . . . 6ƒ ::————Easy-spinning hand set on a blank card: write whatever you want on it and spin it for a random selection. It is about five inches in diameter. Spyglass . . . . . 30₲ ::————Proper astronometric telescopes must be built to order, and cost at least five times as much. Steam boiler, large . . . . . 80₲ ::————This would fill a wagon. Steam boiler, small . . . . . 34₲ ::————It's still the size of a person's torso. Steel wool, pad . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Bronze wool is also available at four times the cost. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex